


we don't remember

by iiiamghost



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Agent, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anger, Angst, Betrayal, FBI, French Mafia, I suck at tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jungkook is an agent, M/M, Memory Loss, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Taehyung is the boss, Trauma, mafia, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiiamghost/pseuds/iiiamghost
Summary: Jeongguk dreads to know anything about his past while Taehyung knows too much for his own good. Together, they seemed to be a perfect match. Only that Jeongguk needs him behind bars and the Taehyung would do everything go through any lengths just to avoid this, anything.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V





	we don't remember

Agent 7 — it was the name given to him, an alias. An epithet that obscures his identity from the outside world. _As if there is something to hide._ Jeon Jeongguk is his real name, or that's what they told him. He is a man without any distinct or precise memory of his past; from his 18th down to infancy. The man that just woke up one day, exactly on his 18th birthday, only to find himself training and readying for what it seems is a big day to come.

What is that big day? He doesn't know either. For 5 years, he was only told that he is a special agent working under the top-secret unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He's 23 now. Stunning and toned. His career has molded him to become the man he is right at this very moment. Five years yet he still has no recollections of what happened to him.

What was he used to be? Why couldn't he remember anything? How come they conscripted him into an organization that only knowledgeable and gifted people are qualified to be part of.

Jeongguk yearned to learn more things about himself. Knowing only his real name and age isn't entirely enough. Not even for anyone. For five years he'd been curious about his real identity, eager to discover who he truly is and from where he came from. But in his current profession, with eyes around to monitor and observe each of his movements, he couldn't find a good start. Especially because for years of his mindful and ardent service, he learned that things were kept hidden from him. The bureau's keeping things on purpose, obviously hiding something that only kindles the flame of curiosity in him.

He's just memory-less, not stupid. He knows that the agency's withholding something. Something very important to him, the missing and forgotten pieces of his mind's tiny puzzle. He just can't point a finger at it and he still doesn't understand a thing. But Jeongguk vowed to himself. He vowed that once an opportunity came, he will grab it and find the answers to all of his unresolved questions.

* * *

Location: Portland, Oregon

"Seven, this is urgent. We have to send you back to South Korea for a special mission."

It was the first thing that greeted the young lad the moment he entered the junction hall. Looking inspectingly around their newly established conference area, his brows creases. His subordinates, co-agents, and their top case holder are already inside, clustering around the long table, looking all too intense, and seemed to be done discussing things on their own without even considering waiting for Jeongguk to come and complete their number. Quickly, he took a glance at his Vacheron Constantin to check whether he got the time wrong but he wasn't. He is an hour ahead of the official call time, like always.

"I was told to come around twenty-two hundreds. Why does it look like I am late?" He asked. His big and rounded eyes wandered around for a minute before they landed on the tall man standing in front of everyone. His face instantly turned stern and serious as he stared directly into their director's surmising orbs.

Nairobi—the sobriquet name used by their director, the man standing around 5'11 in feet. Jeongguk examined his entire face. Nairobi's face sculpture is somewhere between oval and heart in shape, rendering his forehead appear more distinct at first glance. However, if you look closely into his face, you will discover that it is not the widest part of his facial sculpture; it's his cheeks actually, and the agent likes that small detail. And let's not talk about his cute deep dimples and thick lips. How many times did he praise Nairobi for having such a good face? He cannot remember.

"What?" He asked again when Nairobi did not give him any plausible answer and instead, just stared at him as if he's thinking deeply while eyeing Jeongguk.

His face is unreadable and the agent can not tell what exactly is running inside his head. Well, he never really guessed what that guy is thinking. Nairobi is a real mystery for him, like always, ever since. Jeongguk sighed in defeat and was the one to break their eye contact. He then averted his gaze back to the table, spotting two vacant chairs at the long corners. One he knows is reserved for him and the other is for their big man, the Head Director of FBI. A small smile slowly creeps on his lips, liking that his chair is just across that guy. He could finally observe him closely.

Ever since he was trained to become an effective agent, Jeongguk had developed this habit of observing and reading people in his surroundings. He likes it whenever he's correct with what he could see from a certain person's facial expressions, mannerisms, body language, and the way they speak. It's a pleasure knowing that he could just read them very easily, however, it doesn't work on everybody. Nairobi is one of those people whom he couldn't discern by just simply watching and observing their movements. Nairobi and more people including the closest friend he has in New York. Deep people are the hardest to decipher, he could say. But going back, he's really glad that his chair is right across the Head Director's chair. It only means that he can have more time observing the man and judge him without him taking notice of it. Too bad the director isn't around at this moment but Jeongguk's sure he will find him sitting there some other time.

No longer anticipating Nairobi's response, Jeongguk silently went towards the unoccupied seat and made himself comfortable although he could feel eyes boring directly to his direction, watching as he settles down. Everybody's looking at him but Jeongguk doesn't mind. He's pretty used to it. When he is already sitting, he turned his gaze back to the man standing in front and saw him fiddling on the screen of his platinum-colored tablet, probably doing something vital that Jeongguk isn't curious about.

All agents ages 23 and up just waited for Nairobi to finish in silence. No one dared to speak and the atmosphere's becoming quite unusual. Well, being with them for many years, Jeongguk already knows these people. They are usually quiet and reserve yet tonight's air is suffocating as if something doesn't feel right. He wants to ask them but the table suddenly lit up and moved. With a creaking sound, the surface of the table slowly turned down, revealing an enormous multi-touch screen that expands until the rough edges of the table. A floating screen then popped in front of each of them and Jeongguk warmly smiled upon seeing his profile on the screen.

**Agent Profile Summary**

Name: Jeon Jeongguk (전정국)  
Alias: Julian Choi  
D.O.B: 1 September 1997  
Blood Group: A  
Height: 178 cm  
Weight: 70 kg  
Personality: INFP-A  
Archive: A7J2 (Access Restricted)  
Paging: 7

**Distinguishing Features**

  
Scars: Left cheek - center, lower back, right arm.  
Beauty Marks:  
lower lip - center, Base of the neck - left,  
Cheek - two on the lower cheekbone,  
one on the cheekbone,  
one above the jawline,  
forehead - left corner,  
Ear - left near lobe,  
Nose tip and left bridge,  
Hands - left thumb,  
Right knuckle fifth finger,  
Upper Bicep - right,  
Thigh - right,  
Two above the knee, Upper calf right

**Medical**

  
N/A

**Specializations**

  
Active endeavors  
Data  
Elimination  
Negotiation  
Intelligence

  
His profile, a nominal input about himself. Call him shallow and superficial for finding it too significant but it is for Jeon Jeongguk. That tiny information about himself flashing on the small screen fluttering in the air is the only detail he had about his identity. For five years, it was the only thing he's holding on to prove to the world that he exists and is not just an artificial intelligence created and being controlled by humans to do whatever they want. He is an actual human being. His eyes then scanned his profile again, reading every detail that he's already familiar with until it goes down to a certain part typed in small red italic letters. Archive is what it said.

The Archive is where all the private documentation about every agent is being kept and only people with higher ranks like Nairobi are the ones allowed to have access to it. All the things hidden there are classified. Jeongguk can't even but he wanted to. He knows that complete information and the truth about him is lying there, waiting for him to discover.

"As I was saying, Agent 07 we have to send you back to Korea for a crucial mission that we know only you can execute successfully." His gaze went back to Nairobi upon hearing that. Those were the same words he told him the moment he entered the junction and Jeongguk tightly clasped his lips together, showing his revulsion about that said mission.

"Further details." He fretted in a low voice before gently touching the screen of the multi-touch table and click on a button that says 'record', wanting to jot down everything that they will be discussing tonight. The other agents also did the same and Jeongguk sat accordingly, attention fully settled on Nairobi.

"For years, illegal commerce of banned products such as drugs, firearms, and smuggled cars are continuously being operated in South Korea, particularly in the province of Daegu where it is known to be the den for criminals and thugs. A year ago, we sent agent Maxwell from the police department directly to a small district in Daegu to gather some information that might lead us to whoever is behind all these illegal transactions, yet only a week ago, Agent Maxwell was caught and failed his mission."

Nairobi then clicked on his tablet and the display on their floating screens changes, showing a familiar male clad in all-black clothing bathing in his blood. A freshly made bullet hole can be seen planted on his forehead and Jeongguk purses his lips before examining the whole picture. "That is the last photo we had of agent Maxwell. Someone hacked into the FBI's security system and sent that, alarming the higher ranks, forging arguments and debates."

"And why do they have to argue with this? A failed mission isn't new. The agency should have sent another backup." Jeongguk commented nonchalantly only to earn a judging glare from Nairobi. And honestly, it made the young lad straighten his back and cross his legs, knowing that he said something ridiculous for Nairobi to give him such a look. The man then shook his head after a while and proceeded to his talking.

"First and foremost, to answer that, the mission agent Maxwell accepted was a clandestine operation. Only our unit has the knowledge that he performed such a project and when the FBI police found out, they were alarmed of course. Second, a backup isn't possible. Nobody from the police department wanted to accept the case, afraid that they might end up being just like Agent Maxwell. And also, they are busy fixing the security as well because not everybody can access our highly secured system and just send horrifying images like that. We know whoever did that act is a dangerous cyberpunk and they're busy tracing the suspect."

Jeongguk nodded his head at that. He clearly understood the situation. A clandestine operation is a type of operation so secretive that the whole thing is designed to remain unknown and deniable. Whatever mission is ranked as clandestine, it only means that it is crucial and not just as easy as one-two-three. In a clandestine operation, one should do an undercover to gather information and details. Usually, people who accept missions like that came from their departments. And it's because all of them have a backstop, a false identity they can use to deceive people.

All information such as their birth, family background, school attended during their schooling years, job experiences, etc, are being played. They were given a perfectly made-up identity they're using daily to hide their real identity. Why do they have to? Because their unit is a special unit dealing with all the dirty works the government wants them to do.

But despite understanding the whole situation, Jeongguk is still not convinced. Honestly, he didn't want to accept the mission. Not because he is afraid he might die after. Dying is already anticipated in his kind of profession and going back to when he received his very first assignment, it already marked his head that dying while serving the country will be his pride.

It was because he knows that the answer to all of his queries is not in Korea. Yes, he is indeed a Korean and can speak fluently. But doing a mission on the other side of the world will only make it difficult for him to find the answers he had been longing for. He has to stay and accept minor missions, and that's final.

"I'm not going to accept that task. I was grounding for the case of missing minorities around the state of Arizona. The director already approved it and I already submitted some details. You don't expect me to just leave that mission when I am already halfway through it, right?" He appealed, giving Nairobi a sharp and firm look.

The man doesn't seem pleased with his words and just remained silent, adding more and more discomfort to the atmosphere. "I think this is where our tonight's discussion ends." Jeongguk chose to ignore it and stood from his chair, pressed his left thumb on the floating screen to lock his profile board, and started walking towards the exit with his hands both inside his pockets. He's done for tonight. He wanna go home already and eat the pasta his fake parents make for him.

"We will grant you a single wish if you finished this task."

But before he could even step fully outside the room, Nairobi suddenly spoke and let go of words that made the younger lad turn around and looked back at him confused yet his eyes deemed interested with what he just heard. "Did I just hear that right? A wish?" He asked, Adam's apple moving as he gulped down the lump in his throat. This could be his chance. Nairobi silently nodded his head before quickly typing something on his tablet and a hologram of their director suddenly popped on top of the multi-touch table.

"It's part of the deal, Seven. Any wishes would be granted by the agency if ever you finished the mission successfully. Even if you wish to leave this organization, it'll be granted to you without you undergoing difficult tasks."

"And what if it wouldn't be successful?" He asked again. "You're agent Seven. We assigned you to have this mission because you are the only one capable of doing this. You can ask the director himself about the details." And with that, Nairobi finally won over Jeongguk as the lad slowly nodded his head and went back to his chair, facing the image of their director with one thought in his mind. This could be possibly the chance he was waiting for. He just has to finish the mission and he will have everything he wanted.

"Agent Seven for duty, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> i will be introducing taehyung in the next chapters to come.


End file.
